Mean to Mine
by WinxBabyJane
Summary: Flora is a new girl. And just like any new girl, she has a bully. Helia. But what will Helia do when Flora shows her real self? PLEASE. DO READ AND REVIEW! :
1. First Day

**My third fanfic. I'm working on it so please bear with me. Read it and tell me what you think by reviewing. :) P.S. I was inspired by Mina52999's stories. So read hers to so you can have an Idea on what I'm gonna right. Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

**Flora POV**

"Flora! Time to wake up darling! First day of school!"

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting to the rays of sunlight coming into my room. I slowly sat up and leaned against the edge of my bed, looking at the watch that says, 7:00 am. Beside it, i clicked my ipod to play my morning playlist. It started with "Twinkle" by SNSD-TTS. I always like to start my morning with a jumpy and cheeky song. Makes me feel like I'm one of the singers. I smiled and stood up from my bed heading for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I was out of the bathroom wearing a towel around me and on my head. I went to my walk in closet chosing my outfit for the day. I wore a white sweater with a rose like pattern on it. I matched it with jean and my newest Harlow wedges. Since it was still met i let down my hair. I wore a pendant and the rose earing my dad gave me, grabbed my bag and went down.

Downstairs I saw my little sister Rose eating her cereal and mom setting bacon down on the table. She smiled at me telling me to take my seat accross rose. Dad came down after a while. He's wearing his usual office attire. "Morning Dears." he said. "Morning dad!" We said. He took a seat in the "king" chair and took a sip from his coffee.

"So Flora. First day of Junior Year?" I nodded.

"Excited?"

"Super." I answered wiping grease of my mouth. Just then the clock on the counter alarmed. That meant it was time to go. Rose and I stood up kissed mom goodbye and hugged dad and went out the door. I walked Rose to the bus station and there she hugged me and went inside her service. (Rose is two five years younger then me.)

My school was just a few blocks away. I couldnt wait to see it. I'm actually a new comer in East High School. I just transferred from New york. My dad worked there since I was a baby. I studied in NY Talent Academy till second year then my parents decided I take real education. So they told me we were moving and I easily agreed because I was being bullied in my old school. Bullied for not being a loser but for being the best. I was a teachers pet. Besides, moving into a new neighborhood will give me a new start.

After a ten minute walk I finally saw the campus. My eyes went wide. There was a brick building with probably four floors. There was a clock in the middle and a fountain in the courtyard. I saw teenagers everywhere. Hugging, walking, talking etc. Obviously about their summer vacations. I took out the brochure from my bag and started walking. I suddenly bumped into someone. "Ow." I opened my eyes and saw a boy. He had long dark blue-ish hair and dark blue eyes. He looked a bit asian if you ask me. "I..I'm sorry." I apologized reaching my hand out slowly but shakily.

He smirked. "Hmpf. Jerk." My eyebrows went high. I put a hand on my hip and said, "Excuse me?"

He sighed annoyingly. "You must be a newcomer or else you wouldnt have reacted like that to someone as popular as me."

"As a matter of fact I am and I dont care if your popular. You seriously need manners." I said throwing my right hand up in a way like 'dont touch me' I could feel her was burning up. His friends chuckled a little.

"You're gonna regret saying that." He was walking towards me when someone said, "And so will you if you continue what you're doing."

He turned around. There stood a red head girl. Hands on hips wearing a dress and cardigan and wedges. She had on a stern face. "Leave her alone Helia. You have no business with her."

'Hmm. Helia is his name. Funny.'

Helia turned to me growling. "Not yet." Then left with his clan. The Red head walked towards me.

**Helia POV**

"I swear to God that I will get that girl someday." I said as i stormed off across the courtyard. My friends suddenly chuckled.

"What exactly do you mean by 'get her' Helia?" Brandon said smirking. I looked at them annoyed.

"Dont you ever think that I will fall for that wimp. Besides she's not that pretty." I said turning around.

"Whatever you say Helia. Whatever you say." brandom said behind my back though I know they're talking about how I will fall for that girl eventually.

But that will never happen. She's already stupid by the appearance. If I see her one more time, I swear I will burn up.

**Flora POV**

"Hi. Sorry about Helia. He's such a pain."

"I can see why." we giggled.

"I'm Bloom Sparks by the way. I'm the Junior class representative in the student council. You must be Flora Linphea." She said holding out a hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Yup. Thank you by the way. For Helia." She smiled.

"No sweat. Nice backfire by the way. Hey I'll show you around and I'll introduce you my friends." I followed her as we walked through the hallways. The school was big and I mean HUGE! There were lockers on one side then classroom in the other. The school was themed with "The Red Wildcats." Bloom and I were walking until we came accross lockers. She pointed me to mine. It was near the auditorium in the East wing. My locker was the last in the line so mine was near a window with a beautiful view of the courtyard beside the school.

After the tour, she took me to the cafeteria. It was huge too. Bloom waved to her friends and gave me an introduction.

"Hey girls. Meet Flora Linphea. She's a newcomer." The girls stood up. Bloom then pointed one by one.

"Thats Stella." pointing to a blonde with the cutest sundress ever. "Hi. I love your outfit btw." then she gasped. "OH. EM. GEE. Is that the newest Marc Jacobs handbag?"  
"Uhh... yeah. I guess." "Oh my gosh we will so be close friends." I smiled.

"Thats Musa." pointing to a asian looking girl with long black hair tied to a low pony. "Hey. You know any tunes?" she smiled. "Actually, I'm into kpop right now." (dont worry. not all the songs i will post are kpop.) she gasped too.  
"So am I. We should jam sometime." I giggled.

"Over there is tecna." She pointed to a girl with light purple hair and looking down to her tablet. I noticed she had a problem. "Hey umm. Anything wrong with your tablet." Then she started talking about complicated scientific terms about the system of the tablet. I kind of knew a little so.. "I think you should just reset the tablet. Your files will be saved anyway." She did what I said then when it was fixed, she looked up and smiled, "Thank you."

"and this is Layla." she was a black girl but she was uber pretty. I shook her hand since she was beside Bloom. "Hi. Love any sports?" I started to think. "Umm. I do surfing, gymnastics and volleyball." she smiled nodding her head.  
"Sweet."

After that the bell rang. My first class was homeroom with Mr. Gizmo. I was in the same class as Stella, Musa and Tecna. We walked in and took our seats. "Good morning class. My name is Mr. Gizmo and I'm your homeroom teacher. Before we get started, I'd like the newcomers to introduce themselves." I froze. I knew I was the only new comer in the class. "In my list we Have. Flora Linphea." he said looking up. I super slowly stood up and walked to the front.

' oh no. I dont want to tell them about the real me. '

"uh. Hi. I'm Flora Linphea. I'm seventeen years old. I'm interested in nature and poetry and I hope you will all be kind to me this year." i smiled. My classmates clapped their hands. I can feel my classmates were kind. As i walked back to my seat, people were giving me high fives, complementing me and smiling at me. I smiled while sitting down. "Okay. Now for the rest I will assign you to a class buddy for the year. A class buddy is your personal friend. He or she will be helping you out if ever you need them." He then started pairing people. Then out of no where, the door opened. Mr. Gizmo looked.

"ah young man. Welcome. Com in. " as he walked in, my eyes widened.

"you." I whispered. He looked at me. Mad.

"you." he said back.

* * *

**You know, it's oviously Helia. I just wanted to shorten the chapter. :) I'll try to update by tonight. REVIEW PLEASE! :D **


	2. Different

**hey guuuys! thanks for the comments and sorry for the late update. busy with college applications and all. you know how it is and Mina? yes you do. :)) my story might be a teeny tiny same as yours? but totally different plot. so i hope it's okay. **

**anyway! chap 2! hope you like it :) R&R! :D **

* * *

"you." I whispered. He looked at me. Mad.

"you." he said back.

"now Mr. Knightly, lets not get into the wrong foot on the first day of classes." Mr. Gizmo said motioning Helia to sit on his chair. To his annoyance the only available seat left was the corner chair behind Flora. He walked towards it never taking his eyes off of her.

'what the hell is he doing here?' she thought.

**Helia POV**

We were in the middle of the discussion and I was trying my best to listen but I cant, because I could smell Flora's hair. I may be inches away from her but the airconditioning system pushed the scent of her hair towards me. It was toxic. It smelled like Strawberries and Roses.

Because of my annoyance, I checked if Gizmo was looking at the class, instead he was writing something on the board. Everyone was copying. Even Flora. So I took my chance and leaned over behind her and as I was about to kick her chair she stood up making me fall on my face. I heard the whole class laugh and when I looked up Flora was trying to cover the smirk in her mouth. I gave her a death glare and she quickly walked to Gizmo saying, "I'm done with the essay sir. May I go now?" Gizmo nodded and Flora went out.

'that little... wait... essay? what essay?'

"Mr. Helia are you done with your essay?" Gizmo asked. I tried to look like I was thinking and said, "What was it about again?"

he sighed heavily. "What you expect of this schoolyear."

I smiled. "thanks."

**Flora POV**

'whew. finally got out of there' I was now walking towards my locker after running from the classroom. I just wanted to get away from the room, from the class, from Helia. I cant believe it. My first day of schoo and I already have a bully but on a bright side I have cool friends too. After my last period I went towards my locker. I was astouned to find out that my locker was next to Layla's and Musa's. As we were walking, two football players passed by us. One had purple Hair and eyes. He was eyeing Musa. The other had long hair that was braided. Eyeing Layla and both of them were smiling. The two girls blushed as they passed. All I can do was giggle.

"Oh my gosh. Girls did you see that? Riven was smiling at me. At ME!" Musa said breathless.

"I think Nabu was looking at me." Layla said sighing dreamily.

"Hey girls. Get a hold of yourself." I said as we unlocked our lockers together.

"Yeah right Flora. You're just jealous because no one was looking at you." they both giggled.

"Oh ha, ha, ha." I laughed sarcastically. When we closed our lockers Layla said something.

"Soo.. Flora. You wanna know what it feels like when someone is staring at you?" she said looking somewhere else.

"Uh. Layla? What do you mean?" i asked looking at Musa who was also confused.

"uh Girl you might wanna look accross you." she said pointing accross our locker. I looked and there stood a boy. Leaning against the lockers, arms crossed and head invisible from view. "So." he started, "you're jealous that no guy is looking at you?" i couldnt talk. i froze. Then he came out of the shadows. Damn i should have known. "It's so obvious why." Helia. I sighed heavily and crossed my arms.

"You know I'm not jealous of anything." I said looking sternly but inside i'm all wobly.

"you're trying to hard to be tough." He chuckled.

"Ugh. I dont have time for this." I turned around heading for the exit with the girls ahead of me. They made it out but Helia closed the door. Turning the lock.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked burning up. He came closer and closer not saying a word. With a smirk on his face.

"helia? h... helia!" i said backing up. Then he pinned me against the last locker. "h... helia?"

"look here girly." he said softly sending chills down my spine. "I may be know for ruining people who ruin me but since you're too much of a goody goody, i'll let whatever happened to us pass. Just to show how modest I can be." His face was so close to me I can smell the big mac he ate for lunch. Then I thought of playing along a little. So I looked up with eyes half closed.

"you know Helia?" i started stroking his muscular arms. "You're right." I said as i placed my hands on his shoulder.

"I'm just a puny goddy goody." i said with a low voice sliding my hands on his chest. "you're good at figuring me out." I snaked them around his neck.

"and you want to know what else you could be good at?" i whispered in his ear. "mhmm?" his nose just inches away from my neck.

Then I pushed him so hard he went, almost like, flying to the locker accross us. "Leaving me alone!" I said walking towards him.

"flora I..." he had his arms out ready to explain. Then she cut him off.

"Look. I have no idea what your problem is. I dont even know what I did to annoy you but you have to get one thing straight buddy." I walked closer to him placing my point finger on his chest teeth clenched. "I may be a goody goody, but this particular goody goody can get very nasty around people who disgraces her." I stood up. "get it?"

He rolled his eyes. "yeah right."

I couldnt take it. I just had to do it. I clenched my fist and punched him in the gut. He looked like a wimp after. Holding his stomach and looking at me as if i stabbed him. "what the..." he said.

"I warned you." I said walking away.

**Helia POV**

I watched in pain as Flora walked towards the door. I could only hear her heels and my breathing. But as she opened the door, ever so slightly, she turned back,

"Oh and Helia? Get some breathmints. Your breath is such a turn off." then. she left.

"why that little..." i stopped. Thinking of what just happened. A girl beat me up. That was new. And it's not just any girl. A new comer. I cant believe it. I thought she was a goody goody. Even if she's pretty and hot to the other guys. To me she was trouble but after today. Maybe not. She's different. I gotta know more about this female counterpart of mine. She might make a good... toy.

* * *

**guess thats it for chap 2. hope you liked it. I'm not that good in describing a small fight seen but i promise ill get better. **

**BTW. for the next few chapters? you might wanna buy a box of tissue. It's gonna get sad. but just a box because i'm not that good in making sad parts. but hey, dont blame a new writer. ill get better. eventually.**

**till next time guys! ^_^ v**


	3. Earthquake

**HEY GUYS! Long time no update. So I made two more chapter and now working on the fifth. SO PLEASE PLEASE R&R! **

* * *

It's been quiet this week. Almost to guiet. Helia hasnt been bullying me, the teachers were mostly at meetings, Mom and dad coming home late, Rose all kind and stuff. I have to admit I gotta get use to this. This is the type of life I've always wanted. Then one day it was lunch time. I was eating quietly with the girls then suddenly... SPLASH! A whole cup of juice was spilled all over me. "OH MY GOSH!" I shouted. I looked up and found a laughing Helia. So much for a perfect life.

"HAHA! *sigh* that was totally worth it." He said wiping of a tear from laughing.

"You are such a jerk!" I shouted getting up.

"and you are such a wimp." he said shking his head coming close to me. I sighed and crossed my arms. Idea!

"Me? A wimp? Actually Helia there is only one wimp in this school and that's you." I was rubbing it in his face.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm popular. Not a wimp." He said giving his tray to Sky.

"Actually you are. You're a wimp because you couldnt take out a puny girl like me." I said raising a brow with my smirking face. I heard the whole cafeteria say 'OOOOOHHHH' some were even saying, 'he is so dead', 'yeah he couldnt take out flora','damn she's cool.' I could see him burn up.

"look here Flora." he started pointing at me, "I dont know what you're playing at but I will get you." I couldnt help but laugh.

"Helia are you serious? You couldnt even come up with a tacky name for me anymore!" I laughed making the whole cafeteria laugh too. He's the only one who wasnt. "and besides. You ALWAYS say you'll get me, heck you can even get me now if you wanted but you cant. Because a wimp like you cant get away with a chick like me." The whole cafeteria went crazy! Specially our table. Everybody was cheering for me. 'yeah! Go Flora!','you go girl!','you tell him.' Helia looked at me angrier than ever. I shrugged at him. He grunted then stormed out of the cafeteria alone. The whole cafeteria cheered! Even the helia's boys. Apparently this is the first time a girl has stood up to Helia. I was so happy that day that i forgot about the stain on my blouse. Luckily I had an extra in my locker.

I went over to the girls locker room and showered. Suddenly i heard the door open. "Hello? Is someone there?" no answer. "Hello?" still no answer. "hm. guess it's the wind." After showering I got my towel and went out. I opened my locker and I was stunned. My clothes were all gone! I knew there was only one person who coul've done this. I stormed out of the locker and up the stairs to the hallway. It was the end of lunch so people were making way to their next classes. "HELIA KNIGHTLYYYYYYYY!" i scramed to the top of my lungs. Not to mention I was only wearing a towel.

"Yes? Flora?" I saw him by my locker with my clothes dangling in his hands. I grunted stomping towards him. "give them back." i said holding out my hands.

"not a chance." he said raising it higher. "you asked for it." Then I prepared, I clenched my fist then I did it. I used my left arm to turn Helia around then used the right to hold his hands and pin him to the wall. "OOWWW!" he screamed.

"I asked nicely didnt I?" I took my clothes and went back to the lockers.

**Helia POV**

Flora. That good for nothing girly girl. She just took off back to the lockers. I almost had her.

"dude. as of now, Flora three and Helia, zero." I heard Brandon chuckle from the side.

"Shut up." I glared at him.

"but seriously dude. She got you. Again." I heard timmy say.

"If I were you just give up. And besides I know she's your type." I glared at Riven. "I mean you two have the same attitude. Musa thinks so too. and the other girls. You're just playing tough to show the school that you're tough."

"I AM TOUGH!" i shouted. "Ok man. sheesh. no need to rub it in." Come to think of it, the boys are right. Flora is with the winx now. And among the winx, she's the only one with no boyfriend. and among the team, I'm the only one with no girlfriend. It all makes sense. I guess I shouled give Flora a try. Besides, Riven is right. She is my type.

The day ended so fast. Last period is finally over. Time to get home.

"Helia!" I turned around and saw Layla and Nabu.

"Hey guys. Whats up."

"Coach said we have practice tonight." Nabu said panting.

"really?"

"he wants us there right now."

"alright. see ya."

"see ya." Nabu said as he and Layla were walking towards the feild. I went to the locker room and changed to my jersey and pants. After I ran out to the field. No one was there. "Hello?" This is a little weird.

"GASP!" I was now soaked in... who knows what. I was just soaking wet. I heard laughter from behind me. I looked up and it was the first person I could think of.

"HIIII HELIAAA!" Flora. Together with the girls and the guys. "How'd you like the sports drink?" she shouted from the bleachers.

"FLORA WHAT THE HELL!" I said stomping my feet.

"It's alright Helia! I thought you needed the wash. Besides it has a little lemony smell to it huh!" They were laughing at me.

"Nabu! Is this what you call training!" I yelled at Nabu who was laughing his ass off.

"YEP! Training to get your ass whoped." Riven gave him a High five. "Not funny guys!" They all shrugged.

"Hey Helia!" I turned my attention at Flora. "Lets just call it even okay?"

Keep it cool Helia. Keep it cool. "Fine." Everybody else smiled and came down from the bleachers. The girls bid goodbye and the guys stayed with me. "Hey dude that was cool keeping it... cool." Nabu said patting my back.

"Yeah. I felt different."

"Yeah you look different." Riven chuckled taking a strand of hair up. "Yeah yeah cut it off."

**Flora POV**

I had so much fun today. Besides the part where Helia almost humiliated me infront of the whole school. Good thing I was strong enough to defend myself. Man am I tired. "I'm hoome!" I said in a singy tone entering the house. I saw rose in the living room doing her assignments. "Hey Flo!"

"Hey sweety. Where are mom and dad?" In the office wing. Alright alright I know what you're thinking. Office wing? Well our house is pretty big. Since our parents have big time jobs, we pretty much have alot of money. So from New York, we moved in to the rich part of the neghborhood here in Malibu. (yes so the set take in at Malibu and I know East High isnt in Malibu but hey. It's a fanfic. Anything can happen)

"Alright. I'll just go to my room. okay?" Rose nodded as I made my way to my room. It was a pretty long walk. With a big house and everything. I finally made it. It had a purple door with the initial 'F' on it. I walk inside and I was about to get comfy when. I stopped. My fish tank was shaking, the curtains from my bed just dropped to the floor. Then I dropped to the floor. I ran outside straight to where Rose was. We looked at each other with wide eyes and yelled.

"EARTHQUAKEEE!"

* * *

**There you go... so now click next chapter! :D **


	4. Something Lost and Something Gained

**Let's continue shall we :D**

* * *

"EAARTHQUAAAKKKEEEEEE!"

We held each other and tried to find some cover. The whole house was shaking! Litteraly. The ceilings were collapsing, furnitures shook vigorously and some even fell from shelves. We kept running and running.

"WHY DID WE NEED TO LIVE IN SUCH A HUGE HOUSE!" Rose shouted as we ran passed the library, garage, kitchen, our rooms then we finally saw the front door.

"OVER THERE!" We ran for our lives. Passing everything that would drop before us. When we were almost at the door when the huge clock above it fell right in front of us. Shattering the glass everywhere. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" we both screamed. We made our way to the back door which was, thank god, just a turn from where we were. When we got to the maids quarters we saw that the door was open. We came out and started panting. Watching as the house collapsed. Absolutely nothing was left. I quickly pulled Rose to my arms. She was crying hard. So was I. "ssshh. It's okay. We're ok."

"FLORA? ROSE?" We heard a voice making us tilt our head up. From around the house we saw our dad. "DAAAD!" we ran straight to him.

"thank God you two are alright. Thank God." We looked up and saw the everything was destroyed. Every family out of the house. Then I got curious.

"Uh dad? Where's mom." Our eyes grew. We started calling out and searching everywhere. "MOOM?" over and over we called. Until dad come to us.

"where's mom dad?" He looked at us. Tears in his eyes. I went deaf. I could only see his mouth moving to the words I never wish I knew. My eyes started to tear up. Both my hands on my mouth. Rose was on the ground. With the same reaction as me. I started crying. Real hard. Harder than I ever did before.

"no." i whispered. "NOOO! MOOM! MOOM NO PLEASE!" I was also on the ground. Half kneeling. I was shouting. Crying. If you ever had lost anyone you loved, you know the feeling but if not? No words can describe it. Dad knelt down between Rose and I and hugged us. He was also crying. Our neighbors gathered around us. Their faces were all in despair for the loss. They may havent known us that much. But they knew our mom. At that moment I thought the world was gonna end. The most important person in our lives is, just like that, gone. "mom." i sighed crying into my dad's chest.

That night we checked in to a nearby hotel after getting what was left of our stuff. Dad left to fix the papers for moms... leave and to find a house for us to stay. I was sitting by the window looking out at the city. Holding the charm bracelet around my wrist.

FLASHBACK

Everyone was picking up what was left of their homes. I was able to get some of my clothes and school stuff and some food and toiletries. Dad even managed to save the cars that were parked outside the house because of cleaning. But what I really didnt expect on seeing was this shiny like object on the front lawn. It was a charm bracelet. It had different colored roses around. Sixteen of them. It was my moms. Dad gave it to her and he would add another charm for every anniversary they had. I held it close to me as a tear from my eyes landed on it. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Dad was smiling at me. I smiled back. I wore the pendant around my wrist and helped with the rest of the stuff.

END

I knew what my mom would do if she were here, smile and tell us that it would be alright. I looked over at rose who was lying down on our bed. I checked if everything was locked before I scurried beside her hugging her in the process. She faced me.

"Flora. I'm scared." she said not meeting my gaze. I held her close.

"Its okay Rose. I'm here. Everything will be alright. I'm here." I whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Helia POV

I woke up with the sound of my alarm. It read 7:30. I had thirty minutes. I got up and hit the shower. I got out and wore a fresh white V-neck, my varsity jacket, my jeans and vans. I looked at the mirror as i fixed myself up. "today is a new day." I mumbled to myself as I went down ate breakfast and rode my car to school. As I parked I saw the guys waving at me from the entrance. I waved back. I locked my car and walked up to them. "sup dudes?"

"hey bro we gotta talk to you for a sec." Nabu said was we walked in. "sure dude. what?"

"you see flo..." he was cut off when the bell rang.

"hey dude. talk to you later I cannot afford to be late for Mrs. Mendoza again. alright see ya later!" I yelled running to spanish. The day went by pretty fast. At recess I didnt see the guys nor the girls. But at lunch...

"Hey guys! Where've you been?" I saw them come in from the entrance. "and where have you all been?" They turned around and I saw the girls with Flora.

"what are you doing with them?" i asked looking at her though she was a beggar. This is my chance.

"hey Helia..." Brandon tried to say something but I cut him off. "what. No backfires on me? Is Flora Linphea finally giving up? OH THIS IS GOLD!" she looked mad so I continued. "not so tough anymore are you. 'Mommy mommy Helia is bullying me what should I do? Pleae tell me mom I want to get rid of him. HA! please." I didnt realize I was talking to myself. I saw the everyone with their eyes and mouths wide open. "what?" i asked. Then I saw Flora. She was crying. YES! I did it!

"uuh... I... I gotta go." she turned and ran away from us. The girls tried to call her but she was running too fast. They turned around and looked at me with mad expressions. "YOU ARE...IMPOSSIBLE!" stella shouted at my face then ran after Flora with the girls. The guys looked at me then sighed. "dude. that was too much."

"what? what did I say?" I said not having the slightest idea on what was going on.

"helia. Flora's mom..." When timmy told me that. My heart dropped. My eyes were wide and my whole bodt froze. What have I done.

For the rest of the day I was frozen. Regretting what I had just said to Flora. I cant believe I told her that. She must've been devastated when I said that. Oh dear God I have to make this right. RIING! Finally the bell rang. End of the day. I have to apologize to Flora. I was on my way to the viewing parlors when my phone buzzed. It was a text from my mom.

'Helia. Come home early dear. We have some very important visitors. Come or else.

Love, MOM. ^_^'

Great. A threat text from mom. Must mean I'm gonna be super busted if I dont follow it. Alright. To home it is.

Once I got home, my mom told me to dress up good and dress by little brother too. I didnt bother asking why because she was already stressed from cooking dinner. So I got up to my room, dressed up and watched a little TV cause mom said the visitors will come a little late. After a while...

"HELIAAAA!" there goes my cue. I shut the TV off and sighed. "Let's do this." I walked down with my brother and I saw my parents talking to a man.

"aah, there they are. These are our sons. Helia and James. This is your fathers bestfriend from high school thru college." My mom said as we came down.

"good evening." we both said.

"Wow. Nice to finally meet you. Man richard, they are gentlemen. I'm sure they will make good aquaintances with my daughters." the man said. THUD. A noise came from outside.

"oh my what was that?" my mom asked. The man laughed.

"that's probably them. Darlings are you okay?" Then a small girl, that looked like my brothers age, came in. She was blonde, green eyes and light tanned skin. At that time I could laugh at my brother reaction. He likes her.

"dad. why do we have to carry... the... packs?" She looked at James too but they soon looked away when they realized they were both blushing. I couldnt help but chuckle.

"Where's your sister dear?" the man asked.

"wha...what? OH! oh. she's coming." Rose said.

"DAD! A little heelp!" I heard someone say. That voice. Why does it sound so familiar. Then behind Rose was the last person I had in mind. My eyes widened.

"Oh all right i'll carry it. SO! Knightly's these are my daughters, Rose and..."

Flora.

* * *

**oooooh. what's gonna happen now?**

**stay tuned and reviews please! :D **


	5. The Meet

**Weeeheee! another chapter. So I hope you like this one. R&R! :D**

* * *

**Flora POV**

I was struggling with my bags then I couldnt take it. "DAAD! A little help" I screamed. My dad was at the doorway and helped me. I was panting of all the carrying I did.

"SO!" I heard dad say. "Knightly's these are my daughters Rose and Flora." wait. what? kni...knightly's. Then I looked up still tired. Then I gasped. It was the last person I could imagine with me right now.

Helia.

I snapped out of it. I wont let him get to me after what he told me back in school. I shook my head and knocked out of it.

"good evening." I said as polite as I can.

"Good evening dears." Mrs. Knightly said hugging Rose and I. "OH! FINALLY! more women in the house! Come. Let's all talk through dinner."

Dinner was... fun. Actually. Apparently Mrs. Knightly always wanted to have a daughter ever since but instead she got Helia and James. The whole time we were eating I could feel Helia looking at me. It's like he wants to apologize for what he said earlier but I'll try to forget it. James and Rose had some kind of connection because they were beside each other and talking the whole dinner time. I couldnt help but smile because they already got along.

At the end of dinner it was decided that my family will stay with the Knightlys until our house is rebuilt. Which would actually take two months. Great. Two months of awkwardness in the knightly house. Huzzah. Rose and Dad are happy though. I cant argue with that. Fortunately the Knightly house was also in a rich neighborhood. The one beside the beaches so they can go to the beach just on the other side of their fence and they also had a big house giving Rose, Dad and I different rooms.

My dad's was accross the Master Bedroom in the West wing. The kids room, or should I say our rooms, were in the East wing. Mine was beside Helia's (great) and accross Rose's who's beside James. James and I helped Rose up to her room. Seeing the room I had to literally pull Rose's mouth up for her. It was perfect. (the pictures of the rooms and outfits are on my profile. check them out to give you and idea.) After settling in I moved on to my room.

I went downstairs to get my luggage when I realized they werent there anymore. I ran up the stairs to my room and saw Helia with them by a door.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked as calm as I can.

"I'm just trying to help." He opened the door and brought my bags in too.

"Ah. There you go." He looked up at me. He saw my curious face. Then he started explaining. "Look. Flora. I didnt mean what I said back in school. I didnt know so can you forgive me?" He tried to give me a smile.

I looked at him softly. "Your only apologizing for that?"

He sighed. "And for those other times. I'm sorry Flora. I really am."

He looks sincere enough. "Alright." I sighed. He smiled.

"Great. Hey! By the way. To make it up to ya why dont you come with us tomorrow at the surf meet? It'll be fun."

"Let me think about it. I'll tell you at breakfast."

"Alright. So...goodnight then." he said getting out.

"g-goodnight." I smiled closing the door.

**Helia POV**

Great! I finally made up with Flora. That felt really good apologizing. And... I never noticed Flora's smile before. It was comforting. I smiled going in my room knowing I might have another good thing coming. I went out to my balcony and breathed heavily. Then I heard Flora talking from her side of the balcony. (there's a wall in between so he can only hear her.)

"Yeah. I'm at Helia's." She mustve been talking to the girls.

"No no. He's not messing with me. He was actually kinda sweet tonight." I smiled. She thought I was sweet.

"NO! Not that kind of sweet." o-kay?

"He even offered me to go to the swin meet tomorrow." She said. I listened closer.

"No. I wont go. I'm still not over what happened." My heart dropped.

"Alright alright. Bye." I heard the slide door close.

She's not coming. *sigh. My first chance on making it up to her. But I've never felt so depressed before. I wonder whats going on.

******THE NEXT DAY******

**Layla POV**

"HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" I waved to the guys. We were at pearl beach for the surf meet. I was excited for this one because anyone can join in. Who ever is in the water first will be the first contestant.

"Hey Layla. Ready for some waves?" Nabu asked giving me a hug.

"But of course! I would never miss out on a perfect day to surf AND win." He laughed.

"Hello surfers and welcome to the Malibu Fall Surf Meet here at Pearl Beach!" The announcer said from the upper box.

"And now. Let's give it up for our judges. Merliah Summers, champion of our meets for three straight years and winner of the Australian open 2004, Fallon McQueen, champion twice after Merliah and Hadley Tamara winner for three straight years two years ago and australian open runner up. The three are also the spokesperson for Surf for Life. Now to Ms. Merliah Summers for our prizes."

"Thanks Xylie. Now for the prizes. The winner of this meet will win ten thousand dollars, a thousand dollar gift certificate from Surf Unlimited and a one year contract with Surf for Life. So surfers, do your best and the winner will get the rest." Applause came all over the place.

"all right! let's get this meet started! First surfer in the water?" I saw a hand waving from the crowd. "Ah! Yeah! Ms. Blaire! Go fot it!" And so it begins.

The meet took a while. It's already been an hour and a half and no one got the crown yet. I couldnt take it anymore. I had to join. So for round 25 I joined in. I tried my hardest and did all of my best moves. But turns out, it wasnt what they were looking for. The other girls came in after me. Still nothing then the guys. Still nothing.

"Wow. This is a bit tough. No one has been getting the jugdes attentions." Musa said.

"I know. This is the hardest meet ever." Stella agreed.

"Well whoever wins this meet must be trully amazing." Helia said.

"Alright folks!" the announcer said, "I guess thats it for the meet and it seems no one got the... WAIT! Who's that?" We looked toward his sight and saw somebody in the water waiting for the waves. We were all curious on who it was.

"Okay okay. One more contestan but she seems to be pretty crazy taking that huge wave. And there he goes up on the curve. Wait. Wait a second it's not a dude. It's a girl!" Once we saw the face of the surfer we looked at each other with shock. We were speechless.

"FLORA?"

* * *

**Alright! There you go! Hope you liked it. Next chapter is coming soon. :) R&R :D**

**xoxo WinxBabyJane**


End file.
